


5 Times Matt and Gavin Hooked Up

by futureboy (PokeRowan)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Eventual Relationships, Hook-Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeRowan/pseuds/futureboy
Summary: ...and 1 time they did something more. Birthday present for @captainandersmith.





	5 Times Matt and Gavin Hooked Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainandersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainandersmith/gifts).



> [RPF disclaimer: Written according to guidelines set by RT employees (to the best of my knowledge). This is a fictional series of events using characters inspired by real people.]
> 
> Happy birthday, Grace. Have some porn, I guess? I think that's what friends are s'posed to do for each other. <3

**1.**

 

This is in no way, by any stretch of the imagination, the drunkest Matt’s ever been. This isn’t to say that he’s _not_ incredibly drunk right now, of course, but he’s definitely been worse, so he’s not sure why Trevor’s at his elbow trying to drag him away from the bar.

“Hurry the fuck _up_ , Treyco,” Lindsay’s saying urgently, “Michael can’t keep him away for much longer and you _know_ how he gets when he’s--”

“When who’s what?” says Matt, and then spends a second trying to wrap his brain around the interrogatives. Too many words beginning with ‘wh’.

 _Wh-ords_.

He snickers in spite of himself.

“Oh, fuckin’ _Christ_ ,” he hears Michael yell, and all of a sudden there’s a very tall, very warm man wrapping his arms around Matt’s shoulders.

“ _Hi_ , Matt!” Gavin says into his neck. Matt can feel the words humming against his skin.

“Hey, Gavin--”

Treyco throws up his arms. “I’m outta here.”

Lindsay and Michael take a single look at the nuzzling that’s happening before their eyes and have a similar idea; they follow Trevor back to the main group of Rooster Teeth employees, determined to enjoy their night out without babysitting either of their drunk friends.

“What’s up, man?” Matt says, trying not to slur too badly, whilst simultaneously extracting himself from Gavin’s limp cuddling.

“I just,” he says, grinning and blinking too much, “I just… _really_ think you’re cool. Matt, _lovely_ Matt. You’re a _genius_ , Matt…”

And then Gavin’s pressing their foreheads together, and they’re both laughing stupidly, and _then_ Gavin’s nosing at his cheekbones, and, _fuck_ ing holy _shit_ , they’re kissing and neither of them can stop smiling. Gavin’s holding his wrists and swaying dangerously, and when he pulls back, he’s got the signs of a careless idea dancing over his features.

“Matt, come with me,” he says, dragging him away from the bar.

“Where to?”

Gavin stands on tiptoes to stage-whisper into his ear: “there’s no-one in the toilets, Matt.”

It takes him a couple of seconds, but _oh._

Matt likes the way Gavin’s hands feel around his forearms, and he likes the way that Gavin says his name, like he might forget who he was talking to otherwise.

So he goes with him.

 

* * *

 

**2.**

 

“So,” says Gavin.

“So?” says Matt.

“Well… We did stuff, on Friday night,” Gavin shrugs. Work probably isn’t the best place to be talking about this, but Gavin has an office and he grabbed Matt’s attention when the man was walking past the open door.

(Matt doesn’t want to think about how long he might have been waiting to see him wandering the corridors for.)

“Yeah, we did,” he says awkwardly.

Maybe Gavin doesn’t even want them to talk about it again. Maybe he thinks it was a mistake and he’s gonna ask Burnie to arrange an on-set accident to happen, because if Matt gets crushed to death by one of those enormous stage lights, then Gavin won’t have to speak to him for the rest of time. Or maybe he’s having a Big Gay Crisis and blames Matt for it. He probably never wants to do it again. (Maybe he wants to do it again.)

“Let’s do it again,” Gavin says.

“I... what?!”

“Unless you don’t want to,” he adds, uncomfortably, “I thought that maybe… Yeah. I s’pose I didn’t think this through.”

“When?” asks Matt.

Gavins stops swivelling around in his office chair, conjures a pen out of nowhere, and taps his chin with it.

“Dunno,” he decides. “You up for it, then?”

“Yeah,” Matt says. His mouth suddenly feels very dry.

Gavin doesn’t say anything in reply, but he does kick the door shut with a lazy, wayward sneaker, and drops his eyes to the lock.

Matt turns it obediently.

And that’s how he ends up sat on the desk, the keyboard thrown aside and the fly of his jeans yanked open, and whilst Gavin doesn’t suck him off exactly, he definitely likes using his tongue and hand in tandem. The motherfucker is leaning his bony elbows on Matt’s legs like it’s a casual task.

Actually, it kind of is.

Despite the fact that his brain is totally scrambled, he manages to choke out a _very_ restrained warning when he’s getting close. He’d feel really fucking bad if he made Gavin gag, or nail him in the eye, or something equally as dumb, so he tips his head back, bites his lips together to choke back any noises the rest of the office might hear, and lets Gavin do whatever he wants.

When he comes down from his high, it’s a struggle not to burst into hysterics. Gavin’s staring at a handful of jizz with a blank expression.

“Yeah,” he says, looking at his palm in fascination, “I definitely didn’t think this through at all.”

Matt pulls a packet of Kleenex from his jacket pocket and does up the button on his pants. He’s feeling impatient to put his hands down Gavin’s boxers again. Now _that_ he feels familiar enough with to do.

 

* * *

 

**3.**

 

Gavin’s been pretty damn quiet. All day, in fact.

“What are you up to, Gav?”

Now, Matt’s been pretty damn quiet, too, but that’s just how Matt works. He’s not a big fan of saying things he doesn’t mean, or doesn’t think contribute anything to the conversation, so he saves his words for working through his freakout episodes. Or videos. Whichever come first.

“Nothing,” Gavin says to Jack, pressing the lock button on his cell phone. “I’m just gonna finish up this editing, and then I’m gonna go home.”

“Alright, well, see ya tomorrow,” Jack says amicably, and raises a hand to Matt as he exits the office.

There’s a loaded silence. For a room where so many people have desks, or pass through, it’s frequently emptier than expected.

Matt lets his curiosity get the better of him, and stands up heavily to peer over Gavin’s shoulder. “What were you _really_ doing?” he asks, eyeing Gavin’s iPhone suspiciously.

Gavin cringes up at him through his fringe, and presses his thumb to the home button. The screen bursts with colour as Pokemon Go reloads.

“Jesus _Christ_. Level forty-seven?!”

“I’m getting bored now,” he admits. “I usually play it at airports or on the way to hotels, which is… a lot of the time, actually.”

Matt spins the chair around roughly.

“What are you doin’?”

“Taking you home,” he decides. His heart’s pummelling between his lungs, but fuck it, he’s feeling brave.

“You are? Why?”

“Because,” he says decisively, “you showed me but you didn’t show Jack. And you always downplay Pokemon stuff. Let me drop you home.”

“No,” Gavin says defiantly.

“ _Gavin--_ ”

“Don’t just drop me home. Come back with me.”

Now _that_ was a fucking offer he couldn’t refuse.

“Do you do this often?” Gavin asks him in the car, on the way back to his place, and honestly? His fingers, rapping against the handle of the car door, mirror Matt’s racing, almost angry pulse.

“Do what often?”

“Like… Hook up with people.”

Matt can’t even be bothered to raise an eyebrow. “You think there’s a surplus of guys hiding a secret love for Pokemon for me to suck off?”

Gavin makes a little ‘ah’ noise of understanding, and returns to tapping on the door handle. Matt notes, however, that he blinks as much as he remembers him doing whilst drunk at the thought of an imminent blowjob.

 

* * *

 

**4.**

 

“ _Maaaaatttt.._.”

“What?” Matt asks flatly. “If you’re calling about those fucking donuts from work again, Gavin, I didn’t touch them! I swear to god...”

“ _Opposite, actually,_ ” Gavin says nonchalantly, “ _it’s not about you taking what you shouldn’t, it’s about you taking what you_ _should_ _._ ”

“What are you talking about?”

“ _Take me, Matthew_ ,” he says, in a breathy, overdramatic voice. He promptly ruins it with one of those choked giggles he can’t seem to hold in.

“You sound like a bad romance novel,” Matt grumbles.

“ _Read a lot of those, then?_ ”

“No,” he grumbles again. It’s technically true. He’s read a lot of bad, _unpublished_ online erotica. (But then again, he’s read some pretty good stuff, too, so whatever.)

“ _Look_ ,” Gav says, “ _you can come over and shag the living daylights out of me, or you can stay home and play Minecraft whilst I do the job my damn self. Either way, I’m gonna be out of breath and covered in my own spunk, and to be honest, I’d rather have the company._ ”

“...I’ll be there in fifteen.”

“ _Ten. Door’s on the latch_.”

Matt manages to drive over in a record ten minutes. He knows by now that Gavin gets pretty demanding when he’s searching for a thorough fuck, and to be honest, he can’t really see _why_ Gavin keeps hooking up with him, of all people - Gavin could have anyone he wanted, very easily, but all he seems to want is something spontaneous, yet familiar.

Matt guesses he fits the bill. He’s certainly not complaining.

Especially when Gavin’s got fists curled into his hair like that.

“Holy fucking _shit_ , Gav,” he keens, “you feel so good, _look_ so good like that--”

And Gavin arches his back and exhales, digging his heels into the backs of Matt's calves. He's not especially vocal in bed, but holy fuck, he puts on a show. He untangles one of his hands from the pink streaks they're tied up in and reaches between them, jerking himself off insistently, and Matt just has to hold on, he doesn't wanna cum until Gavin tips over the edge--

And he thinks later, when he's picking up his shirt from the floor and making his way out as quietly as possible, that it doesn't really feel like that. It's not an edge to tip over at all.

He looks back at the man's languid form, spread haphazardly over the sheets. (He snores a little, Matt's learned over the last few months. Gavin would never admit to it.)

No, he never falls when they hook up; he _rises_.

 

* * *

 

**5.**

 

He has no idea how it progressed this far, really, aside from a flurry of _yes yes yes_ es and a lot of _are you sure_ s. But it turns out that Gav has a lot of toys he hasn't mentioned to anyone, and he quite enjoys sharing them with Matt.

Which is why his wrists and ankles are tied to each bedpost, and why Gavin's wielding a fucking Hitachi wand like he's fully in charge. (Which, yeah, right _now_ he is, but he rarely accepts an authoritative role otherwise. Matt never minds it.)

“Not yet,” Gavin hums, pressing the end of the wand to the tip of Matt's cock. Matt's knees lock with the effort of keeping still.

“Please, Gavin, _please--”_

Gavin grins wickedly and turns up the vibrations. Matt can't bite back his cries as the feeling steadily intensifies--

“You're _leaking_ ,” Gavin says, awestruck.

“ _Fuck_ , Gavin, please, please!! I'm- I'm begging you, _please_ \--”

And he only barely catches Gavin's nod, because the man is cruel and unforgiving, but he understands what it means and lets go with a roar. He doesn't see how Gav reacts. All he sees is something white hot behind his screwed-shut eyelids, with rope burn cutting into his hands and cum painting the trail of hair on his lower stomach.

He pants as he comes down from the high. There's blood rushing through his ears so violently that he's surprised he can hear anything at all, and when Gavin touches him with gentle hands, he spasms involuntarily.

“You okay?” he asks, grinning.

That man was an absolute monster.

“Gavin,” he says slowly, trying to return to the plane of reality he usually inhabited. “That was _amazing._ ”

 

* * *

 

**+1.**

 

It's Gavin who initiates the disaster, but it's Matt who sees it through, and to be honest, their roles were entirely predictable from the start.

It's a shame everyone else is watching the saga unfold, as well.

“So, Matt,” Gavin says during their video, in the voice which always precedes a bewildering question.

“So, Gavin?”

“Why don't you have a boyfriend yet?” Gavin replies, and the tone in the whole room shifts somewhat.

“That's true,” Jack says.

“Yeah, Matt, you're a catch,” says Jeremy, “you gotta put yourself out there, man. Go get some.”

“I don't want a boyfriend,” he mumbles, and accidentally throws a couple of blocks of cobblestone into a lava pool.

“What about you, Gavin?” asks Geoff, and it's clear he means it as a jab back to defend Matt's honour, but the joke still makes him feel warm. “Why don't you have a boyfriend yet?”

“Because Matt doesn't want one.”

The reply is instant, and the effect follows quickly; a series of whoops and _Ooooo!!!_ noises erupting from the other players.

Matt covers his face with his hands.

“You're not gonna leave him hanging like that, are you, Matt?” asks Michael suspiciously. He's trying to keep a straight face, but he totally fails to repress his smile.

“I… No? Maybe? Gav, can we talk about this later?” he says pathetically.

“Sure,” says Gavin, smooth as anything, “your place, or mine?”

Geoff loses his goddamned mind.

Matt's face is absolutely burning; he's aware that he's dying onscreen (fairly rapidly, in fact), but all he can think of is how fucking grateful he is that they're not recording facecam footage today.

“ _Gavin_ _!_ ”

“What?” he says innocently. “It's just for a friendly natter. A casual get-together between mates.”

“Shut the fuck up, Gavin, we all know where _that's_ gonna end up,” Michael says, “you fucking _slut._ Jesus Christ. _”_

“Oi, I'm not a slut if it's committed! And I could possibly be committed to my lovely Matthew.”

Matt wants the floor to swallow him up. He also knows he's definitely gonna go home with Gavin and have newly-boyfriends sex, but that's besides the point. How could he say no, when he likes the man so much? When Michael's shooting the two of them a simultaneously unimpressed, yet proud look? When the whole office is excited for them, yet kind of grossed out with their conversation?

The banter’s good, and the fucking is _amazing._ He can forgive himself for wanting to see where they might end up.

Gavin gives him a smarmy look, with that stupid fucking grin, and Matt kinda wants to suck him off until he screams. Yeah. This was probably going to go well.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [tumblr](http://futureboy-ao3.tumblr.com). ^_^


End file.
